WWE 2K15 Roster
WWE 2K15 Roster Real Superstars Adam Rose (DLC) Adrian Neville AJ Lee Alberto Del Rio Andre the Giant (DLC) Bad News Barrett Bam Bam Bigelow (DLC) Batista Big E Langston Big Show Bo Dallas Booker T Bray Wyatt Brie Bella Brock Lesnar Cameron Cesaro Chris Jericho Christian (DLC) CM Punk Cody Rhodes Corey Graves Curtis Axel Diamond Dallas Page (DLC) Damien Sandow Daniel Bryan Darren Young Dean Ambrose Dolph Ziggler Edge (DLC) Emma (DLC) Erick Rowan Fandango Fit Finlay (DLC) Goldust Honky Tonk Man (DLC) Hulk Hogan (Pre-Order Hulkmania Exclusive) DLC "Hollywood" Hulk Hogan (Pre-Order Hulkmania Exclusive) DLC Hunter Hearst Helmsley (DLC) Jack Swagger JBL (DLC) Jey Uso Jimmy Uso John Cena Justin Gabriel Kane Kevin Nash Kofi Kingston Konnor (DLC) Lex Luger (DLC) Luke Harper Macho Man Randy Savage (DLC) Mark Henry Naomi Natalya Nikki Bella Paige (Season Pass Exclusive) DLC R-Truth Randy Orton Rey Mysterio Ric Flair Rick Rude (DLC) Roman Reigns Rusev RVD Ryback Sami Zayn Santino Marella Seth Rollins Sgt Slaughter (DLC) Shawn Michaels Sheamus "Stone Cold" Steve Austin Steven Regal (DLC) Sting (Pre-Order Exclusive) DLC Sting (Retro) (Pre-Order Exclusive) DLC Summer Rae Tamina The Great Khali (DLC) The Iron Sheik (DLC) The Miz The Rock The Undertaker The Undertaker (REtro) DLC Titus O Neil Triple H Tyson Kidd Ultimate Warrior Viktor (DLC) Xavier Woods CAW Superstars 1Abegail Waltersons/Heather/Layla/Hotchick 2Abenezer Chalistoneski 3Adref the Monster/Colossus Klobber (DLC) 4Akane Ryugisuontoisu/Aria/Natsumi Hinata/Hotchick 5Angelina Jolie/Josephine Brooks (DLC) 6Alexanderia Mosemower/Retro 7Anthonibuster 8Bad Sinster Duncan (DLC) 9Barbera Gibsonckley 10Bart Simpson/Retro 11Bajin MGingedrunke (Pre-Order Exclusive Character) DLC 12B.D. Joe 13Beverly Valerierena Faye/Bertha Faye 14Bianca Da Silva/Bianca (DLC) 15Biker Wario/Retro 16Blackjack Mulligan/Blackjack Lanza (DLC) 17Bartender Bismarck 18Billy Whilly/Yeti/Raw Monster 19Boberto the Caveman/Wuzooka the Caveman 20Bradley Buzzcut 21Boris the Bear Knokimov 22Butthead/Retro/Burger World (DLC) 23Brittney Anne Milwackie 24Buck Wilson 25Cameroon Marcducenlop/Gangsta McGoblin 26Captain Falcon/Retro 27Carl Brutanadileski/Retro 28Charlotte (DLC) 29Chocolate Meilleure/Vanilla 30Chris Benoit 31Chrisopther Griffin 32Chun Li/Retro 33Clemtence Crimsoumes 34Cornholio Beavis/Retro/Burger World (DLC) 35Cornnelius Sludghdoom (DLC) 36Courtney Killerbass/Retro 37Dennis Maracronirena/Ravishing Disco Beard 38Dr Heinz Doofenschmirtz 39El Fuerte 40Extreme Billymartes 41Excel Saga/Retro (DLC) 42Fix it Felix Jr. 43Felicia Mazeruynlto 44Garfield Relustiances/Lawrence Millionare 45Gorilla Kong 46Geraldina Tenelli (DLC) Hacked Diva THat Fights Superstars 47Harold McGrady 48Homer Simpson/Retro 49Jean Mugo/Brooklyn Brawler 50Jennifer Payne 51Jetkong 52Johnny Cage/Retro 53Kitana/Jade/Retro 54Kurte Benjaminheg 55La Goofadominator/Shezuika Khonicuda 56Lita/Retro (DLC) 57Luigi Brothers/Retro 58Lucina/Robin (DLC) 59Madeline Rushower 60Mario Brothers/Retro 61May 62Mitch Sorrenstein 63Owen (DLC) 64Peter Griffin 65Percy Sidefurn/Hardcore Holly/Retro 66Pudding/REtro 67Potatomal Flowsion 68Rosalina (Pre-Order Exclusive Character) DLC 69Samoan Fiji Edwuardo 70Sara Del Rey/Trainer/Hotchick (Season Pass Exclusive) DLC 71Serena Tsukino/Serena 72Sgt Bernard Koshersludge/Retro 73Solid Snake/Retro/Tuxedo (Seasonal Pass Exclusive) DLC 74Simon Garfunkel 75Sonya Blade/Sergeant Calhoun/Retro 76Sumo Geordekong 77Spikenoul/Retro 78Symoliean Julie 79Teresha Flintstone/Black Tygress 80Tiger Wiley (DLC) 81Terrance Hughes/Aaron Walnucruise 82Thomas Lightpole 83Travis Wilybulyineso/Verylish Carnivore 84Tuall Town/Retro 85Ulala/Retro 86Ursula Weinghum (DLC) 87Umaga (DLC) 88Vanessa Doofenschmirtz 89Voilent Boris (DLC) 90Vulture Butching Hunter 91Vurtieous Carmine (DLC) 92Vyse 93Walter Hummer Zuge/Cool Shady Walter/Retro 94Waluigi/Biker Waluigi 95Wayne Destinueller 96Wendell Vil Beatle 97Williamena Lee Jucteninus (DLC) 98Wreck it Ralph/Memy9909 99Zangeif/Wrestling Attire 100Zoeyanne Crushoagen/Greek Giantess/Hercshules This Year's Downloadable Content Accelerator DLC Wrestlers Paige Sara Del Rey Solid Snake DLC Etc. Unlocks All Wrestlers and Everything Price $1.99 DLC Pack 1-One More Match DLC Wrestlers Christian Cornelius Sludghdoom Edge Lita Umaga Vurtieous Carmine DLC Arenas Smackdown Extreme Rules Over the Limit Capitol Punishment Price $9.99 DLC Pack 2-Hall of Pain DLC Wrestlers Angelina Jolie Bad Sinister Duncan Butthead Cornholio Beavis Excel Saga Lucina Owen The Great Khali Ursula Weinghuem DLC Arenas Smackdown 2011 Vengeance 2011 Wrestlemania 29 Price $9.99 DLC Pack 3-Path of the Warrior DLC Wrestlers Adref the Monster Andre the Giant Blackjack Mulligan Honky Tonk Man Hunter Hearst Helmsley Randy Savage Rick Rude Sgt Slaughter The Iron Sheik Tiger Wiley Undertaker (Retro) DLC Arenas Wrestlemania VI, VII, and XII Summerslam 1988, 1990 and 1991 Saturday Night's Main Event XXIV and Madison Square Garden DLC Managers Jimmy Hart, Bobby Heenan, Paul Bearer, Sherri, Sid Justice, and General Adnan Price $9.99 DLC Pack 4-WCW Pack Bam Bam Bigelow Diamond Dallas Page Fit Finlay Geraldina Tenelli LEx Luger Steven Regal Violent Boris Williamena Lee Jucteninus Price $7.99 DLC Pack 5-NXT Arrival Adam Rose Bianca Da Silva Charlotte Emma JBL Konnor Viktor Price $6.99 New Moves Pack $3.99 Pre-Order Exclusives Bajin McGingedrunke Hulk Hogan (Current) Hollywood Hulk Hogan Rosalina Sting Sting (Retro) Intended Wrestlers/Divas Alicia Fox Blaze Feilding Eva Marie Fred Williams Ghild Man Ken Masters/Ryu Sid Vicious Wonderful Paul Orndorff All WWE programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of WWE and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2013 WWE. All Rights Reserved. © 2005-2013 Take-Two Interactive Software and its subsidiaries. All rights reserved. 2K Sports, the 2K Sports logo, and Take-Two Interactive Software are all trademarks and/or registered trademarks of Take-Two Interactive Software, Inc. Developed by YUKE'S Co., Ltd. YUKE'S Co., Ltd. and its logo are trademarks and/or registered trademarks of YUKE'S Co., Ltd. The ratings icon is a trademark of the Entertainment Software Association. KINECT, Xbox, Xbox 360, Xbox LIVE, and the Xbox logos are trademarks of the Microsoft group of companies and are used under license from Microsoft. The 'PS' Family logo and 'PS3' are registered trademarks and the PlayStation Network logo is a trademark of Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. All rights reserved. All other marks are property of their respective owners.